


FILM GRADUATE NEEDS TO BRANCH OUT

by Steampunksherlockian



Category: My Oc's - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Assisted dog, Disabled Character, M/M, ftm character, m/m - Freeform, mogai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunksherlockian/pseuds/Steampunksherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ad in the local Herald, gives Barnes all they needed a friend to explore the new, thrilling city along with his assisted dog, Lysander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An answer to the ad in the form of Angus McAshton...

Just moved and WLTM men who are interested in what you can do in this city.

I have a disability but that won't stop me from almost anything. Mustn't mind dogs, particularly my Labrador assisted dog.

Meet up in Theatre Royal cafe on Broadway road?

Jamie shifted a nervous glance around the cafe. "'Been here millions of times before... Shouldn't be so nervous. It's like home here for me." I was roused from my thoughts because Lysander must've smelt my nervousness and proceeded to reassure me with a sloppy but well meaning kiss on the nose as I gazed out of the window panels.

People were blurring by in torrents, men in smart suits with briefcases, women with shopping, families of two swinging their kids between their linked arms the kids laughing gleefully.

I turned and looked at the double automatic doors that permitted every theatre goer and wondered who my new acquaintance might be?

Maybe he'd be the type to endlessly discuss why deadpool's death was a mistake for the industry. Or he could be the type to talk about how recent car adverts needed to have a disabled actor to showcase accessibity of a cars' manufacturer. Ok, that was probably too far fetched. I'd been watching the Jaguar advert and dreaming of when Tom Hiddleston might insist someone with a disability did it.

Most disability cars had to be modified and somehow lost their aesthetical beauty.

Lysander nested his head in my lap sniffing my jeans and poking his nose in my crotch. I lifted his head up a played with his ears "stop that you silly chocolate muffin!" I guffawed and then in all seriousness changed as someone tapped me on the shoulder.

He cleared his throat a reminant of a cough audible in it and spoke. I'm Angus McAshton... I err... I saw that ad in the Herald. He shifted from foot to foot and looked up grinning sheepishly at me. I stretched and adjusted my position in my wheelchair seat.

Then I shook his hand confidently warmth sparkling in my eyes. I saw as his whole stance became looser and he sat down in a tub chair that was nearby. He adjusted his glasses and told me " I have no ideas as to why I was so nervous.

I adjusted my by pushing my finger on the nose bridge. "I was nervous just a little while ago but then Lysander licked me" I laughed as my assisted dog moved from sitting to sniff Angus's hand. "Well he's a sweet chap alright. I have some experience with dog training and that sort of thing." He jestured for emphasis, his hand uncurling from a loose fist.

"I explained "Everybody at college loved it when I got him but at the same time we were all comfortable with almost anything at art college. Sexuality, Gender, Feminism..." I trailed off shrugging. His eyes lit up with fire illuminating the clorofyl orbs as he proclaimed, " I strongly support Feminism because I really don't see why we aren't equal already." " game over for the old sexes war, I say."  

I looked at the girl on the cafe and merchandise island and nodded when she prodded her watch in indication. "I think we may have to go... I hadn't realised how quickly the time has flown past us, Angus."


	2. The Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our friends continue to great bar were they get to know each other better by sharing stories and having some nice teetotal beverages...

When we gathered our stuff and went out the door I swivelled around and asked Angus if there was anything about the city he wanted to show me. "I guess I should give you a whistle stop tour then, Jamie?" He smiled and gestured for me to go ahead with Lysander who had been waiting patiently nearby.

He led us to a beautifully decorated jazz club called "The Purple Saxophone" and held the door while I went in listening to him narrating how he'd first came here. "I love Jazz and Blues so I ended up coming here with some of my family for my grandpapa's eightieth birthday... I've never seen him so happy!"

He stopped to pull a chair out for my wheelchair and sat down himself. "People of all ages can enjoy music and movies because they're always classics." I smiled and agreed without saying anything.He saw me and nodded towards the waiter and passed me the menu. "I love the fruity cocktails they have here that are non-alcoholic, like the apple elderflower and mint sparkle."

I replied the warmth reverberating in my voice "Oh that's great, really I was wondering how I might begin to tell you I'm teetotal." He hummed in understanding as he sipped his cloudy limeade that he'd just ordered.

I asked the waiter if she could get a bowl for my assisted dog and she produced a metal bowl from behind the bar for Lysander who wagged his tail in thanks.

The elderflower pressé I sipped tasted refreshingly bubbly over my tongue as I closed my eyes and listened to the live band play a cover of "It's a good day" by Peggy Lee.

I nodded along to the drum beat and Angus seemed to be observing like he wanted to ask something so I answered it for him. "I play the drums, and I used to do that for local bands and things."

He swallowed a rather large gulp of his drink and said " Actually I was going to ask if eh... If you found it annoying using your chair? He looked uncertain as if he thought what he'd just said was hurting me. I reassured him "oh, no don't worry, I get asked questions like that all the time! I can walk, just not as much or as long as I'd like to... It's bowed legs and easily fatigued muscles that's all."

He adjusted his glasses, the worry draining off his face. I reached under the table and took his hand, squeezing it slightly and adjusted my brakes so I could get up.

That always made me wary because I always felt that thousands were observing me, hungry vultures in the heat doubting me being "really" disabled because they saw me walking. I dismissed that stupid thought like a squashed fly. I didn't need to feel concious now of all times...

Angus finished his drink and took mine to the bar making a careful beeline towards me and Lysander nearby the the corridors to the toilets.

He opened the door and followed to the men's room, watching with care as Lysander sat near the sinks and mirror.

Luckily, we happened to be the only ones in there which helped my anxiety magically. I finished up, and walked out with Lysander to Angus who was waiting by my chair.

I got in and did up my seatbelt looking to Angus who seemed to read my mind, and he told me "I thought I could show you my apartment if you needed any help in the future..."


	3. Gus's Bachelor Pad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets to know basic trivia about Angus and has nice time but, is mostly in his thoughts for the majority of the evening.

Angus' place was quite generous in size and although it might have been the same as any bachelor flat you could look up on google images. I appreciated his offer though.

I looked up from where I was sitting on a leather sofa to unstick my legs from it's surface ocaissionally. 

Angus came in with a beer, and some Crisps along with a Jamaican ginger soft drink. "Want some Wotsits, mate?"   
I smiled as Lysander sat up hopefully licking his chops. "Not for you, bud but, nice try." I reached for a couple and replied "Sure, thanks... Although I think I'm gonna need some help with the bottle?"   
Angus nodded slightly and got up going over to his kitchenette, fetching an opener from a drawer, based on from what I could hear and pouring it into a glass for me.

He reappeared from behind the partiton wall and set my glass down on the small table in front of the sofa. "You can call me Gus, I prefer that for my friends." 

"Ok." I told him, eying the bottle he'd nearly drunk. It was only a 500ml bottle so I put it down to the heat of the day. It was slipping calmly into early evening, now that I thought about it. 

"I'm sorry, if these questions are a little annoying or..." I stopped him. "Oh it's not that. I forgot my Meds(!)"  
I got up, using one crutch instead and dropped a tablet the size of a two pence into a tumblr, with some very cold tap water.

"It makes me lithargic if I forget to take them." I remarked, sitting back down.

"Go on, ask me any questions?" I lent forward with one of legs tucked underneath the other. He swallowed the last of his Alcahol from the bottle and continued. "Favourite TV show?"  
I felt I little bit like I was on some game show but not in a bad way...  
"I like a lot of American shows, but then we don't make great shows here much." He laughed and I was surprised how high his laugh was. 

"Your turn." I thought hard for a minute, and Gus got up, wandering over to the fridge and returned with another beer for himself.  
I had only drank half of my own drink.  
"Oka-ay, type then?" I asked. I thought maybe it was a bit much since we'd known each other for less than a day but, then I realised he'd answered and then turned the question back to me.  
I hadn't heard his reply, but snapped out of thought to answer him back.  
"I've never dated anyone, so I'm not sure I have a type?" I must have yawned big enough to swallow the sun behind my hand, because he offered to call me a cab. Before I decided he'd dialled and was telling the company his adress. 

I looked at my watch and was surprised. It was 9:30 pm when I woke Lysander and got into the accessible cab home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the locations and products are real here in Plymouth or the UK.


End file.
